The Mission - Part 1
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay, me and a couple anime characters team up to defeat their teamed up enemies!


The Mission  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, Pokémon, Digimon, Ronin Warriors, or Sailor Moon. I also don't own Perfect Dark, Turok, Duke Nukem, Zelda, Dragon Warrior, Dragon Warrior 2 or any other games where I got the weapons from. I do own the Spaceship Sagittarius, me, and some other stuff.  
  
  
Aboard the Spaceship Sagittarius  
  
Heero_YuyZ's fingers flew across the control panel as he typed. He stopped and then pushed a large red button that said, 'Do Not Push!'. "Desperate times call for desperate measures…" he mumbled. He turned around to see Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Tenchi Masaki, Sasami, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Taichi Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Ryo of the Wildfire, Sage of the Halo, and Serena -------- and Darien materialize. "What's going on?" Taichi inquired. Heero_YuyZ heard a click and his eyes went to Heero Yuy. "I demand to know what is going on." Heero Yuy stated keeping his pistol leveled at Heero_YuyZ. "My name is Heero_YuyZ, you can call me Zach…Anyway, I transported you here to my spaceship, the Sagittarius, because my universe, and your universes are in danger. A rebel group of Oz and White Fang soldiers, the Digimon Emperor, Kagato, Lady Tokimi, Giovanni, Mewtwo, Talpa, and the Negaverse have joined forces. I could try to defeat them myself and get mutilated, or get some help." Heero_YuyZ stated, "If you all take notice, you will be unable to use your normal powers to transform, use Digimon or Pokémon, or other stuff like that. Anyway, I will give you weapons and armor needed for this. Come with me." He walked through the group of Anime stars towards a wall. An invisible laptop somewhat like Washu's appeared in front of him. He typed a few things in and the wall opened to reveal an assortment of different weapons and shields. "I'll give you your weapons, if you want more, or a different weapon, please tell me." Zach said, "Serena, Sora, Tai, Darien, Ash, Misty, Duo Sasami, Sage, Tenchi, Ryo, please go wait in the pool." He pointed towards a door to his right and they went through it.  
  
"Ok Heero, lets get you equipped. I think I have something just perfect for you."  
  
He took out a sword with a little lightning bolt on it and threw it to Heero. After that he took out a silver colored gun, then a crossbow, and then two reddish guns, then another gun. Next he threw some black army pants and a black army shirt with a black mask and a black vest, and a headset. "Okay, the Thunder Sword is that there. And the silver gun is a Pulse Rifle, the reddish guns are Cyclones, and the other gun is a Flame-thrower." Zach stated, "NEXT!" Tenchi walked through the door next. Zach once again turned around to the weapons. He took a glowing sword and threw it at Tenchi, then a Battle Ax, a black gun, then ten Ninja stars, and finally the same clothing as Heero.  
  
"Okay, that glowing sword is the Light Sword and the black gun is a K7 Avenger. NEXT!"  
  
Ryo walked through the door next. Zach did the same process with all the others. Soon, Ryo had the Flame Sword, a War Hammer, and two CMP150s. Serena had been giving the Wizard's Wand, and the spells of God's Fire, Fire Storm, Ice Storm, Ice Bolt, Lightning, and Sleep. Ash had been given ten Proximity Mines, five Times Mines, one Time Bomb, ten Bombchus, ten Laser Tripbombs, and nine Grenades. Tai had been given the Sword of Destruction, one Super Dragon, one Shotgun, and one Lock-picking set. Duo had been given the Sword of Swishes, a Double-sided Beam Scythe, and a M-16. Darien had been given two Heat Blades, one Rod of Flame, and a Hyper Laser. Sasami had been given a Slayer Rocket Launcher. Misty had been given a Sniper Rifle, a Dai-Katana, and a 12 Gauge. Sage had been given a Staff of Thunder, an Assault Rifle, and a Murasama blade.   
  
The 12 people waited in a large mess hall for Zach. When he entered all of them just stared. He had two Falcon 2s on the side of his belt, two DY357 Magnums on the back of his belt, two Lasers on the front of his belt, two Samurai Swords on his back, Brass Knuckles on his fists, five Timed mines in a vest pocket. one Sleeping Gas Grenade on his vest, one Grenade on his vest, one Hunting Knife on his vest, two Combat Knives on the sides of his legs in pockets, two Magsec 4s on the sides of his ankles, and a Laptop Gun in his hands. He was also carrying a large Duffel Bag which was full of ammo, and a Hook Shot. Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship and the 13 flew into the wall. "We're being attacked!" Zach yelled. Another explosion hit them as they rushed to the control room. Zach typed in a few buttons and a large screen appeared in front of them to reveal a large silverish-white ship. "Sojo…" Tenchi whispered. "Computer, fire Photon Torpedoes 1 through 10!" Zach cried. The computer beeped in response and showed 10 torpedoes flying at Sojo. They hit, but had no effect.  
  
"Fire everything we have!"  
  
Lasers, Torpedoes, Beam Cannons, even Anti-Matter Missiles had been fired, but nothing worked. "We have to ram them!" Zach hissed, "You guys go to the Escape Pods, I'm going to rig this ship to blow once it his Sojo!"  
  
12 Spacepods launched from the Sagittarius and watched as it rammed itself into Sojo and exploded. "Zach's……Dead……" Sora whispered. She thought she saw a glint of silver streaking through the sky but it disappeared. "Lets get out of……" Duo began. He didn't finish because he was alarmed by the giant ship de-cloaking itself in front of them. On the side of the ship a large symbol that said Oz was printed. "Surrender yourselves immediately!" a voice boomed into their spacepods.   
  
A small cloaked pod landed in rural outskirts of Japan. A door opened and the passenger stepped out to reveal…Heero_YuyZ! "Well this is where they were supposed to land, where are they?" Zach asked himself, "Computer give me the location of the escape pods." "The escape pods are currently in a GeneTechX hangar." the computer said in a mechanical sounding voice. "Shit…They were captured." Zach mumbled. He walked back into the pod, and a minute later he came out with a red motorcycle. He pulled on his helmet. "Well might as well go save their asses." Zach stated, "I just wish I had had more time to inform them of the situation."  



End file.
